Run Home, Pup
by air29
Summary: Lizzie has been living in Yuma, Arizona for all her life...but what happens when she is kidnapped by these strange guys and then is rescued by her real Dad Jacob Black who she has never known her whole life.Also when Paul imprints on Jacob's only daughter
1. Chapter 1

"So you ready for the car wash tomorrow?" Tamera asked me as we made our way to the car mom and dad had bought us.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hope we raise enough for the Human Society. They really need the money to feed all those pets." I said getting in the car.

Tamera and I were the same age though she was my step-sister I felt connected to her as if she were my real sister. My mom had married her dad when I was about five and ever since then, Tamera and I were inseparable. Both of us recently got our licenses a month after our sixteenth birthday. Now as sophomores we both had been helping out at the Humane Society of Yuma after school on Fridays. Tamera did it because she felt sorry for the animals. I did because it was practice for me, when I hopefully become a vet one day. It's what I've wanted since I was a little kid. Ever since my mom took me to the San Diego Zoo I have been infatuated with animals.

Lost in my thoughts of animals, Tamera spoke up. "Um, do you think you could drop me off at Lauren's house?"

"Um sure, but I thought we were going to the shelter to volunteer." I said reminding her we do every single Friday.

"I know and I enjoy doing it, it's just there's this party tonight," She trailed off knowing I'd get what she meant.

"Okay, its fine. I'll drop you off. Are you going stay the night at Lauren's?" I asked wondering if I'd have to pick her up later.

"Yeah, just tell mom I'll be home tomorrow morning." Tamera assured.

We made it to Lauren's and I pulled up to the curb of the house. "See you tomorrow, Tammy."

"Bye Lizzie!"

That was the last time I saw her. I didn't know it just then but I drove home. I was getting my back pack out of the car when two pairs of strong arms pulled me back. One hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams. All I last saw was the door of my house. It was wooden of course and brown. I kept the memory in the back of my head as the arms pulled me to a car. The arms shoved me into the car. I was terrified at what was happening to me. I didn't know who was taking me or what they wanted. I let out a shatter breath. More than anything I wanted out of this car. Then I saw them. The people who took me were two guys and both tan. Their hair was cropped short and both acted businesslike. It was as if they were use to what they do.

I didn't speak and nor did they. The eerie silence made me want to go berserk. Finally I spoke up. "Who are you?"

One of the guys snorted but answered. "That's not your concern."

The hell it was, but I didn't say anything. I just wanted to go home. Why was this happening to me? I didn't know, and that scared me. I hoped Tammy was safe and they didn't follow me from school. Suddenly visions from all the movies I had seen before about situations like this crept into my mind. Kidnappers normally did awful things to the people they held captive. I silently prayed they wouldn't hurt me. They drove for what seemed hours and hours, until the car finally came to a stop.

"Don't try anything," The guy who had spoken before said to me. His associate helped pulled me out of the car. Both her arms were gripped by both their hands as they moved me to a different vehicle. Before I entered the car, a needle was inserted into my arm. I tried to scream hoping someone would hear me.

"Shush, it's just to help you sleep. We're not going to harm in anyway, promise." The guy told me and helped me into the car. He was right, it did help me sleep and they didn't hurt me at all. That didn't mean I would let my guard down that easily, however I was too damn tired to stay awake.

There were dogs all around Tamera and me. All of them happy and playing together until a howl erupted from a bush. The dogs whimpered and backed as far away as they could from the bus. Tamera suddenly disappeared and so did the dogs. I was _alone._ The howl became louder, and followed with a few growls. A large russet colored wolf emerged from the bus only to take a glance at her and walk away.

I gasped waking up from my dream. I was in a room. It appeared to be a hotel room, since there obviously were two double beds. The one see laid in and the one next to it. No one was in the hotel room, so I figured the guys who took me were gone. I got up and put my shoes on. I went straight for the door and opened it. Freedom, the guys no longer had control over me. This was my chance to escape. I dashed to the elevator and stabbed the down button with my thumb. I hopped up and down, eager to get out of here when a strong arm pulled me back.

"I don't think so, kiddo." It was the guy who had assured me that they would not harm me. He pulled me back into the hotel room and shut the door behind him. "You're not going anywhere. I told you no funny business."

His arm was still wrapped around mine. "I know, sorry." I muttered.

"Look, I'm nice compared to Henry. So if I were you, I'd play nice." He cautioned releasing his grip on me.

I nodded and went to sit back on the bed.

"You can use the bathroom if you want, it was a long ride." The guy said.

I got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I went to the mirror. I looked like a ghost. Pale and disoriented from all that has currently happened. I wanted to cry, to yell and scream but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I still didn't know why these men took me. I thought about my mother and how worried she must be. Even Dad and Tamera must be freaking out, looking all over for me. I had no clue where I was and no phone to call for help. Plus this guy made it clear he was the nice one and not to mess with Henry. Damn it, I wish I went straight to the animal shelter instead of home. Maybe they had been waiting for me at home instead of the animal shelter. Hell I bet they were following me.

As angry as I was I didn't want to shove blame to anyone but myself. Heck it wasn't my fault they took me, was it? Was I too stupid to realize that someone was following me? Perhaps I was distracted by wanting to know why Tamera wanted to change our plans. I didn't like change but when it hit me I usually just sucked up and dealt with it. I needed to pee, really badly. I had been holding it for awhile, so I locked the bathroom door and peed. My skin crawled at the chilly bathroom I was in. It seemed my kidnapers enjoyed the freezing temperature. Goose bumps rose on my arms and legs. I could feel it through my own clothing.

My feet felt numb as I washed my hands. I stared back into the mirror again at my ghostly appearance. Not wanting to go back out there, I stood staring blank into the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's P.O.V:

Clearly the news better be good because I definitely didn't want to be awoken for no damn reason, at fucking two in the morning. Surely it was Embry who was literally banging on my window. I yanked the window open, hearing its annoying protest at my force. It opened anyway and Quil stood their pissed.

"Bastard," He said to me. "Sam told you to not fuck around with those chicks from Jason's pack, but you did it anyway! We just got a phone call from him saying that he has your daughter. He wants to exchange her freedom for power over La Push. This is your fucking fault so get your ass over there and fix it!" He yelled at me.

I was a bit shocked at his reaction. I bet sent him over here to yell at me. Shit I hopped out the window and followed Embry to where we would be meeting the pack. "I don't have any kids, Embry."

"Well you do now, got a picture from her kidnappers too." He shoved a photograph at me.

Sure enough there was a girl on the picture. Her face appeared scared shitless. White and pale. Something shocking occurred to me; it looked a lot like Melina. The one difference is she had my eyes and hair. She was my kid and I didn't even know I had a daughter. It had been like sixteen years since I seen Melina. Looks like that one night stand ended up with a baby.

"Why does Jason want to take over La Push so bad?" I asked Embry.

He rolled his eyes at me. We were getting ready to shift into our wolf forms. I set the picture down near a rock and pull of my shorts. Tying them to my ankle I take off to where the others were. We met near the boundary line of La Push. The others were all there giving me a disapproving look. Everyone seems to be pissed at what I had done. It' not like I was the only one to hook up when we were gone. Those sixteen years ago we discovered a pack like us with the wolf gene. They however were different from us. Sure they killed vampires who messed around on their territory, but they also killed people.

_Think he'd learn by now. _Leah muttered. Only a few of us remained. The pack had become smaller since the others didn't want to outgrow their imprints. Those who didn't quit the pack were Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Quil. Though, Quil would be quitting soon since his imprint was now twenty. According to the signs that Sam's twins have been showing lately, we'd be getting new members quite soon.

_Can it Leah. _Embry said.

Apparently I was too foolish to be Alpha. That's why Sam chose Paul to lead, then to Jared, and finally to Embry. I never wanted to be Alpha anyway, too much responsibility that I didn't want to have to handle. I never really got why Leah stayed, considering the fact she hated being in the pack. Maybe she just stayed to protect Seth.

_Jake you broke the rules and since this happens to conflict the rest of us were going to help you out. _Embry said.

Some of the others groaned but agreed to help anyway. On the run I felt guilty never knowing I had a kid. I mean why would Melina never tell me she was pregnant, especially with my baby?

_Maybe because your irresponsible and not considered a father figure. _ Leah muttered.

_Shut up, I would have helped her. I'm not like Paul. _I growled as we picked up Jason's scent and followed it.

_Focus both of you and don't make me tell you again! _Embry ordered leading us to a small house.

There were three tall guys with pale skin. The thing that disgusted me the most that some of the guys in Jason's pack were half-breeds. Most of them part leech too.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to finally show up."

"Damn she was hot; I wished they would have stayed." One of them murmured.

"Yeah then we could have had our fun."

I wanted to tear their throats out, one by one. I don't know why I was so protective of the daughter I didn't even know. She was my kid and I didn't want these dirty bastards touching even a hair on her head. Jason came out then, his blonde hair shaggy and uncombed. Sick bastard needed to wipe his amused smirk off his face.

"Aw Jacob, how pleasant to see you and your pack of mongrels, just give us La Push and you can have your daughter back."

I glared at him. I changed back to human form and slipped my shorts on. _"_Fuck no!"

Embry and the others were in their human forms as well now. "Jason the girl hasn't down a thing just give her back."

He shook his head. "We can negotiate this easy or the hard way. Which will it be?"

Embry seethed his teeth and turned to look at Jake. "We'll let you have La Push." He said in surrender.

"Alright, guys bring her out."

The disappeared into the house and brought a girl with black hair like mine and scared brown eyes. One of them whispered something in her ear which made her eyes go wide.

"So long princess, looks like Daddy came to get you after all." One of them bellowed a laugh as they handed her over to us.

She looked to be about sixteen. "Did they hurt you?" Embry asked her.

She shook her head. Leah came up to her and offered a hand. She took it gingerly and led her away from it.

"Now about La Push," We all burst in our wolf forms and tore Jason's pack apart.

Lizzie's POV:

I don't why I held on to the girl's wolf neck as she dashed through the forest. I was frozen yet my hands were still locked around her neck. Who were these people and how the hell did they turn into wolves? It was downright scary and I couldn't feel my own heart beating as she ran faster than anything I have ever seen. Daddy is what crossed my mind. My mother never talked about my real father and I never asked because I knew it would upset her. Maybe she still loved my dad deep down. Who doesn't love the father of your child? How could that guy be my dad? The one with the shaggy black haircut guy, he seemed much too young to be my father. All of them looked like teenagers. Multiple trees were passed, not one of them hit us. All I saw were swirls of green and brown, of course the gray fur of the girl who rushed through the forest.

I was used to the cactus and dirt of Yuma, Arizona. How could I now be in a temperate forest? My mother must be worried sick; I know she must have called the police and everything. We came to a stop maybe ten minutes or so of excessive running. She stopped and let out a bark, signaling me to get off of her. I slid off my hands shaking with utter fear. I stepped away from her and she gave me a sadden expression. She dashed behind some trees and came out twenty seconds later.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just had to get you out of there as quick as possible. It was for your own safety." I nodded my head as she spoke. "You do look a lot like Jacob."

I shook my head. "Um sorry, who?"

She sighed. "Your dad, of course you probably don't know your own heritage thanks to him."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Uh but he's too young to be my dad."

She laughed. "Yeah its part of being in the pack, none of us age. Oh and by the way I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Lizzie Castro," I said meekly. "About my suppose to be dad, does he know?"

She grinned. "Yeah he just found out. I must say he is quite protective of you."

I couldn't speak. I had a dad and he wasn't Ryan my step-dad he was my real biological father.

"Here let's go to Embry's house, his wife probably has food and you can wash up too."

I nodded and she led me through some trees until a small log house came into view. I smiled it looked so homey and welcoming. Leah bounded up the steps and opened the door. She waved her hand for me to follow. I did and I smelled the incense of burning pine wood. A fireplace kept the house warm; I could see it in the living room.

"Leeha who dis?" A cute little girl with jet black long hair said.

Leah smiled and replied. "Jake's daughter, Lizzie."

"Wrilly! She pretty!" She said clapping her hands. She ran up to hug my led. I patted her head.

"Oh hey Leah," A girl who looked to be about eighteen said. "I see you brought company."

"Yeah looks like Jacob had a daughter. The pack's uh taking care of things."

She smiled gingerly. Her copper brown hair looked silky and nice. She was thin and had blue eyes.

"Mommy isn't she pretty!" The little girl cooed.

"She is baby. How about you and Leah go play in room for a bit while I finish cooking."

She nodded her black hair swaying as she took Leah's hand and they headed upstairs. "Oh dear you seem in shock. Do you want to use the bathroom?"

I shook my head. My voice broke as I spoke. "Can I call my mom?"

She nodded. "Uh sure let me get the phone. You poor girl," She said so gentle and motherly. She came back a moment later with a cordless phone. I shakily dialed the number.

"Hello?" It was Tamera who picked up.

"Tammy it's me Liz!" I said so happy tears fell to my cheeks.

"Oh my god, mom it's Lizzie!"

"Baby," My mother said, she must have taken the phone from Tammy. "Where are you?"

"I-I am with dad. Mom you never told me anything. He saved me from these guys and how come you never told me?"

She went quiet. "Sweetheart, I didn't want you to be around him. He isn't safe."

I shook my head angry coming to me. "You lied all this time. I can't believe you!" I hung up on her. I couldn't take it. The girl let me take a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry; here let me get you some tea." I nodded my head weakly.

She came back with a cup of tea and then the guys burst through the door. "Sorry it took us so long."

I noticed my dad he had cuts on his arms. I couldn't speak was too distraught. He walked over to me while the other piled into the kitchen. The girl left me alone with my dad.

I shot him a glare. "You never even called me. Not a letter, absolutely nothing." I snapped.

He seemed pained. "Your mom never told me about you. She took off and I never saw her again."

"You could have tried!"

He stepped closer. "How could I when I didn't even know."

I glared at him. "Guess it must have been one of those one night stands, you probably never even cared about my mom."

His eyes skid a deadly dark. "Maybe but I care about you, even if I don't know you. I did have feelings for your mom but she took off before I could ever tell her the truth."

I swallowed. "What truth?"

"She was my imprint of course I never really admitted it until now."

I shook my head. "What is imprint?"

"It when you find your soul mate you look right into their eyes and you know that they are the one for you."

I couldn't process this. "So you're like a what? Some sort of…" I couldn't find the right word to describe them changing form wolves to humans.

"A shape shifter to be exact, though we often call ourselves werewolves to make it easier to understand," He said taking a seat next to me.

"This is just too weird."

He smiled. "I bet but don't worry I won't harm you, nor will anyone else in the pack."

The door burst open and there stood a guy only in cut off shorts. He looked at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back completely intrigued, something felt so right about him. Jacob turned to where I was looking. "Oh no," He groaned. "Paul I swear if you…"

He shook his head. "Wow, I uh-"He turned around and took off.

I looked at Jacob. "What just happened?"

His face twisted with frustration. "Looks like your apart of this now. He imprinted on you."


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head to try and understand what he was saying. "What does imprint have to do with this?"

He waited two seconds before saying anything. "Well Paul has imprinted on you and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to live without you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why would he imprint on me though?"

Jacob shrugged in thought, "Well you are my daughter and one of our theories on imprinting is that we imprint on the person who has the strongest chance of passing on the wolf gene."

I stared at the floor, trying to get a grip on all that has happened. "What now?" I asked him, I surely didn't want to go back to my mother's house. I was more than furious with what she had done to me and my father.

"Well you can stay at my place until you feel like going back with your mom." My dad offered getting up from the couch.

I agreed and we said goodbye to everyone. He said his house wasn't far from walking distance so we went out into the night making our way through the reservation. "How old is this Paul guy exactly?"

"He's frozen at seventeen, but he's about a year older than me in real life."

Listening to the hoots of owls coming from the forest I could sense eyes watching me. Maybe after the whole kidnapping thing, I was paranoid but somehow I felt like someone was watching over me.

Jacob's POV:

Well after getting Lizzie settled I made my way to the pack meeting.

_Is she alright? _Paul wanted to know when I made it to the clearing we always met up at.

_Paul, hold off on imprint stuff for awhile. She needs time alright?_ I told him. He nodded his muzzle and paced back in forth. The others showed up soon enough.

_What's the plan Jake is she staying here? _Embry wanted to know.

_As long as she wants, is that an issue for you? _I wondered daring him to try and tell me she didn't belong here.

_I have no problem but perhaps Paul has some say in this. _

_Paul isn't her father and he has no say in this whatsoever. _I growled.

Paul growled back at me while I resisted the urge to beat him up. _Now Jacob I know you don't like the idea of him being with her but its going to happen. Paul's imprinted on her._

_Yeah well maybe he's going to have to suffer. _I seethed angry at Paul coming an even inch toward Lizzie. I knew how Paul thought, it was all about sex with him and I didn't want Lizzie to get hurt.

_I wouldn't hurt Jacob. I care too much for her. _

I ignored him and we continued talking about how to patrol the lines better since we may get other packs angry with us for killing off Jason's pack. Paul harassed me to allow me to talk to Lizzie tomorrow and I finally gave in as we walked to where my house is.

"Can I crash here for tonight?" He asked me.

I gave him the death look and he chuckled. "I was only kidding; damn you've become so over protective."

"Treat her with respect or I'll make sure your testicles get ripped off, got it?" I replied angrily.

He nodded. "I know, I wouldn't even think of doing anything like that. She's still a bit young or wait isn't she technically the same age as you?"

I shook my head at him and went into the house. I checked on, Lizzie first she was still asleep in the small bedroom. She looked so much like her mother but she had my hair and eyes. I sighed why did Melina have to hide my own kid from me? Then I remember vaguely of how afraid she used to be of the 'La Push Gang'. I sighed as I finally got her into bed with me and I remember how much she moaned. I went into my room then. That part of my life was over; I never had another fling with a girl after my Melina.

Sleep wouldn't come to me no matter how much I wanted it to. I got a phone call just then, the sharp ring making me jump in surprise. Who called this late, other than the pack of course?

I picked up the phone quickly hoping that whoever was calling wouldn't wake up Lizzie. "Hello?"

"Jacob, its Melina. I want my daughter back."

I sighed. "She doesn't want to come back to you yet. I'm sure she's already made that clear to you."

"I don't care. She's just a child. Plus you don't have custody over her. Now just give her back, I don't want this to be difficult."

I wanted to yell at her but I resisted the urge. Sure I loved her but I can't believe she was being unfair to Lizzie's feelings. "Melina she is hurting right now. Just let her stay and when she wants to come back I'll buy her a plane ticket."

"You can't take care of her. You know nothing about kids. She's my daughter."

"Yeah well she's my daughter too. It's not my fault you never wanted to tell me. I mean how could you do that to her? To me? To yourself?"

I didn't get a response until after a brief pause of silence. "Because I was scared, I wanted her to live a normal life. I wanted for me to live a normal life."

"Why didn't you at least leave me a note or something? I wouldn't have minded all that much. I get it that we were just teenagers but still. I would have at least liked to know I had a kid."

"I know it wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair what you did to me? You manipulated me or tricked me into having sex. I felt pressured but you didn't seem to mind at all, as long as you go what you wanted."

I nearly growled at that. "I thought you wanted it too. You sounded like you enjoyed it."

"Look Jacob, I wasn't a stupid girl. It didn't take me long to figure out the meaning of the legends and how you fit them perfectly. The whole gang did and I left once I found out. I had Old Quil verify it for me. I didn't want Lizzie getting mixed up in that sort of life."

I didn't like how she described us. She made it sound like we were in an actual gang. It was if we really went around killing people. "Like it was our fault that we were born that way, it's the pack's job to protect the people of La Push."

I could hear her breathing stop. "Fine but if you get her into any trouble or if she gets hurt-"

I cut her off. "I will take care of her, I promise. Look as I said, I will send her back to you as soon as she wants to go home."

I could picture her smiling to herself. "Alright, take care."

She hung up before I could say goodbye. I ventured into the kitchen to find something to eat. I could barely figure out this whole mess. I had a daughter along with Paul as my future son in law if she chose him. Plus to top it off Melina hated me, still.

Lizzie's POV:

I couldn't remember much of my childhood. It was clouded alright and I never really thought much of who my dad was. I sat at the small table in Jacob's kitchen. I could call him dad, sure but it still sounded strange to say the word. I never really called Tammy's father dad. I only called him by his first name, Mike. I tapped my fingers against the wooden top of the table. I was bored being inside the house so I just got up and went outside to the back yard. There were trees everywhere. The air smelled like rain and I could tell by the clouds that it rained here a lot.

Vaguely I wondered why I didn't go back home. I mean I knew I didn't belong here. My mother must have kept this all a secret to protect me. I decided to wander into the forest. The soil from the ground was damp and muddy. My shoes were old so I didn't care whether they got dirty or not. I heard a growl. I jumped thinking about those guys who had kidnapped me. I turned to see a dog. It had a gold fur coat and barred its white teeth. I could tell he or she didn't have an owner since there was no collar on its neck.

"Hey, are you lost?" I asked the dog who backed away. I almost gasped to see a gash on the dog's side. I could tell the dog was a boy now, quickly glancing underneath him from a few feet away. He had his fur matted and he looked like he needed a bath.

The dog seemed to give up his bad boy side and bounded closer to me. He stepped closer and closer until I was able to reach out and pet him. I of course didn't. The Humane Society has taught me something, never touch a stray dog. He could have rabies or be aggressive. I wasn't afraid of the dog but I knew better to always be safe than to be sorry. I beckoned the dog to follow me by whistling as I walked back to Jacob's house.

He followed me which surprised me a bit. Most dogs don't trust strangers. I went up the wooden porch to go wake up Jacob. Before I entered the house I calmly told the dog to say which he obeyed by lying down in front of the first step of the porch. I entered the house and nearly jumped to see Jacob standing in the kitchen. He was already up.

"Hi," I said calmly.

He smiled. "Good morning."

"Um, I was wondering if you had a phone book. I found this dog and he's hurt."

Jacob nodded and went into the kitchen. About twenty seconds later he came back out with a phone as well as a phone book.

"I know some things about animals and people. Where's the dog?"

I pointed to the sliding door which led to the porch. "He should be right in front of the porch."

I found the number and dialed it into the phone. After a few rings one of the operators answered. "Hi, yes I'm calling because I found a stray dog in my back yard. He's injured." I went outside then to give the phone to Jacob. He stood puzzled.

I gave him the phone and I sucked in a quick breath. The dog was gone. No trace of him.

"Yeah sorry, my daughter saw the dog. He took off or something,"

I went numb; I knew the dog was there. He wouldn't have taken off. He trusted me enough to follow.

Jacob hung up the phone and looked back at me. "He was just here."

He nodded. "I'm sure he was he must have ran off. He'll be fine."

I shook my head. "He had a deep gash, he could die!"

I took off for the forest. I was determined to find out where the golden dog ran off to. Jacob caught my arm pulling me back. "I'll go look for him. He might have rabies."

I shook him off. "I've handle dogs better than you have. I'm a volunteer at the animal shelter back home."

He laughed slightly. "I think I might have better senses to find him. I'm a shape shifter remember."

I shook my head slightly. "Very funny, I found him over here." I said leading Jacob to where I had been exploring.

Jacob sniffed the air but shook his head. "I can't smell anything. He must have been elsewhere Lizzie."

"I know what I saw. He was here."

Jacob shrugged. "I'm sorry but there are no other scents besides ours."

I sighed. "Maybe your right, I must have gotten it wrong."

We went back into the house for breakfast. I ate silently trying to figure out why Jacob hadn't sensed the dog. The back door slid open and in came two shirtless guys.

One of them happened to be Paul. I still didn't know how I felt about the imprinting situation. It was weird all right. I glance at him quickly and noticed that he had nice abs and his eyes they were a dark brown. I liked the color. He looked way older than me too. I wanted to ask them if they had smelled a stray dog but I decided against it. I must have imagined the whole thing.

"Sam wants to speak with you," The guy next to Paul said.


	4. Chapter 4

My dad nodded and told me he'd be back soon. I watch them leave and just when I thought they left, Paul waved them goodbye. I thought it was odd that Jacob would leave me alone with him. He's a teenage boy hell so is my dad. Their minds must be like adults but then again they had to have some teenager left in them. Plus I was his…I pushed it out of my mind.

"Hi," Paul said to me once they were gone.

"Hey," I replied to be polite. I picked at my scrambled eggs still thinking about the dog. I sure hope someone else would find him and fix up his leg.

"So how long are you staying?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

"I'm not sure. Until my mom makes me go home I guess."

He frowned. "You shouldn't have to leave if you don't want to."

I shrugged. "I don't really get a choice in the matter. My mom has custody of me, I didn't even think about my biological father until I was taken."

He gave me an encouraging smile. "Sorry you had to go through that. We took care of those bastards so you don't ever have to be afraid again."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"So your about sixteen right?" he asked his gaze not leaving my face.

I fumbled with the sleeve of my sweater as I responded. "Yeah, I just turned sixteen three months ago."

Paul smiled. "That's cool, I remembered being sixteen. Those were the good old days," He joked.

"How old are you exactly?" I questioned out loud before I could prevent myself from doing so.

"Well technically I'm frozen at seventeen but really I'm thirty."

I gasped. "Really? That's kind of impressive; you look like a college student. I bet all the ladies are jealous of your non-aging privileges." I joked.

He chuckled, "Guess that's true, although the pack is kept a secret. Only the council members know about us."

"Council members? Sorry but I'm not too familiar with how things work here. Is that the state government?"

He chuckled at that which made me feel kind of stupid. It was true though, I hardly knew anything about the Native Americans. The sad truth about Arizona is the schooling sucks. Plus I never had been on a Reservation before, just the casino for a free buffet dinner. Besides that so did not count, it was stereotypical too. Not all Indians run casinos. I must say though it was pretty smart of them to get people hooked into gambling, they must make a lot of money.

"Sorry about that. I thought Jake would have explained some stuff to you. Well basically the Council of Elders runs the reservation and makes the rules. You could them our personal government. We don't have to follow the rules of the state provides, well except becoming murders and extremes like that."

I nodded. "He explained some stuff just not things like that. To tell you the truth the closest I've ever come to a reservation is a casino. I doubt that counts though."

"Got that right but it's a start, you're from Arizona or so Jake says."

"Yeah Yuma, it's a border town."

He smiled, "Must keep things interesting."

"It's an alright town, not the best but not the worst either."

My dad came back into the house. Whoa that was quick. "Lizzie there's going to be a bonfire tonight. I have to run patrol during that time but if you want you can go to it with Paul. My father, your grandfather Billy Black will be telling the legends of our tribe."

"Sure sounds cool." I replied simply. Legends? What else was there to tell? Hopefully none of them turned into evil iguanas.

**Super short I know! Well I thought it was a good place to leave off since I wanted to skip over to the bonfire in the next chapter. Your all going to learn a shocking suprises about Lizzie, unless of course you figured it out already. :) Well leave me reviews so I know people actually enjoy this story so I can post sooner. Thanks for reviews I have gotten so far, you gals/guys (if there are any) are amazing!**

**~Air~**


	5. Chapter 5

Smoke rose up from the fire that was currently ablaze. Paul and I had walked over to Embry, my father's friend's house. Since he was the current Alpha, the bonfire would be at his place. I actually like Paul in a way, but it was more like friendship to me. I wondered more about the whole imprint concept. It seemed utterly ridiculous that one glance can give you the ticket to your soul mate. _I mean seriously, come on!_ What about actually meeting someone and becoming their friend? Then see if it'll turn into something more.

Imprinting seemed like a lot of pressure on a girl. I wonder if it was the same for the guy. _Nah,_ I bet it was easy on their part. They know who they want to be with, while the girl still has to decide whether she wants to be with him for the rest of her life. And what about Leah who is the only girl in the wolf pack? No one had imprinted on her and I wonder if she was able to imprint on someone.

Well obviously I'm not thinking so hypothetically anymore, but instead thinking about myself. Did Paul really care already about me? Why should he? He didn't even know me all that well. _Damn,_ and to think that my worries back home were why Tamera didn't want to volunteer after school. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I snapped out of my buzzingly confused trance.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted," Paul asked me.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"Fascinating," He said sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry, so this must be your thirtieth bonfire?" I asked jokingly.

"Kinda," He replied and wore a smirk on his red lips.

I mean he has some seriously nice lips. Not that I was an expert or anything, but if I knew him better and was actually dating him, then I wouldn't mind kissing him right on the spot. Paul and I took seats in some chairs next to a girl and a guy I didn't recognize. The guy had dark black hair and was tall like most of the pack members. I assumed he must be one too. He had his arm around the girl whose face appeared innocent yet kind. Her eyes were a milky brown and her hair was long with curls at the bottom. She didn't look around from here.

That was an obvious factor since her skin was a light shade like mine, though I had a light tan from the Arizona sun. The girl seemed content that he had his arm around her and she looked up into his eyes. He looked down at hers and I saw a tinge of pink flash across her cheeks. _It must be nice to be in love. _Of course I wouldn't know anything like that. Most of the guys at my school like Tamera. She was the pretty one, not me. Hell I haven't even had a boyfriend yet, let alone a kiss.

That made my stomach flutter with butterflies. Maybe Paul would kiss me sometime. _Okay, what am I thinking?_ I barely know him and now I already want him to kiss me! _Gosh, could I be more desperate?_ I turned my attention away from the couple and felt the warmth of the fire caress my face. An older gentleman was wheeled out by a young taller guy. He had a scar on his left cheek which distinguished him from most pack members.

The older man smiled at everyone and said hello to those who greeted him. He came over to us and I was surprised at his words.

"You must be Lizzie, my granddaughter." He said welcoming me.

I smiled. "Yeah I am. It's nice to meet you." My grandfather seems like a nice person. I'd probably get along with him. After a quick casual conversation he took his place next to two older gentlemen who were already seated. That's when I saw it.

A wolf that was a size bigger than Leah stood on all fours. I was about to say something but stopped myself. Someone walked right past the wolf to make it to their seat and didn't even register to the wolf. Not even a glance was made or a single comment. I felt my stomach fall further down my body. Was I seeing things? I rubbed my eyes and still saw the sandy grey colored wolf. He had his teeth bared and was growling at me angrily. I got up quickly as it approached me. My eyes widened in fear as it came closer and closer. I completely blocked out the voices asking me what's wrong.

I move further and further away as the wolf continue to move closer. I managed to turn and take off running into the forest. I heard Paul call for me to come back but I ignored it and continued sprinting faster than I did in my P.E class back in Yuma. How was it that none of them saw that wolf? I certainly saw the wolf and I couldn't believe that no one else was able to. I snapped my head back to see if the wolf still followed me. Surprisingly there was nothing there though. I stopped dead in track and realized that I was now alone in the forest at night. Shit, I hated the dark and worse of all, all the others were back at the bonfire.

Well since most of them are a part of the pack, I bet someone's bound to come looking for me out here. I shivered from the semi-cold night and hugged my hooded jacket to me. It's a good thing Jacob got a jacket for me. I was definitely not used to cold weather. In Arizona it still gets cold but it isn't that bad. I'm use to the one hundred and ten degree weather not the chilly seventies.

I sucked in a breath and looked around the night forest. The trees stood everywhere and a howl hooted frantically. Ironically the full moon was out and I heard footsteps crunch against the pine needles on the forest floor. I jumped at the sound and turned to see Paul.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Why did you take off like that?"

"I'm not sure. I sort of saw something." I admitted biting my lip. Should I tell him about what I saw? Would he think I was crazy? And then it hit me like a slap in the face. I realized that the dog I saw earlier this morning was also unseen by my Dad. Then again I didn't see the dog again either.

"What did you see?" Paul asked patiently.

"I'm not sure," I lied. He didn't need to think I was crazy. Besides I didn't want to cause my Dad or anyone else problems. How strange I went from calling him Jacob to Dad. Well he has been being awful nice to me and somewhere I think I could think of him as my Dad.

Paul gave me a weary look. "You know Lizzie; you can tell me if something's bothering you."

Uh not really, unless you want me to explain how I'm losing my mind. Which I highly doubt would be a turn on for him. _Whoa there Lizzie! You just met him! What the hell is wrong with me? Seriously, I needed to get a grip and a clue. _"Really it's fine Paul. Nothing's bothering me; I think it was just my eyes playing tricks on me."

He nodded. "Alright but if you ever need to talk, my ears are always available."

I had to giggle at that. "Okay, um could you maybe walk me home? I'm not feeling that good."

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, like if I just told him I needed surgery.

"Nothing, I just want to go home. I mean I'm just kind of tired." I said truthfully. Seeing things were beginning to sleep deprive me.

"Okay, I can walk you home then."

We walked in silence back out of the forest and towards the direction of my house. And to my surprise it actually wasn't awkward to me. Here I was walking to my house with an incredibly hot guy in a place I didn't even know existed. I never even heard of La Push till I was kidnapped. Now I was living with my father I never knew I had. Oh and the incredibly hot guy imprinted on me and were destined to be together. So why was I so worried and why did I have a sick feeling in my stomach whenever I saw these animals?

Paul grabbed my hand gently as we walked and I didn't let go of it. "Lizzie, I want you to know something."

"Oh, well go ahead." I replied.

"I know your Dad told you that I imprint on you. I just want you to know that there's no pressure. We don't have to be together or anything. We can be friends or I can be the brother you never had. Imprinting doesn't have to require a romantic relationship, hell I'm happy just being friends. As long as you're happy Lizzie, I don't care what we are." His face wore an expression of seriousness and adoration for me.

"Paul, I-I don't what I want to be." I replied. Okay, maybe I wanted to be more than friends but I didn't know him well yet.

"That's fine with me Lizzie, as long as you're happy." He said and let go of my hand.

I realized I didn't want him to let go of my hand. "I don't mind hand holding." I replied before I could stop myself. _Crap, he must think I'm a weirdo now! _To my surprise, Paul took my hand in his and smirked.

"Good," He replied and kissed my hand.

I literally felt my heart skip a beat at his kiss. "Um okay," I replied stupidly. With that we made it to my house.

"Good night Lizzie," he said before taking off into the trees.

"Night," I replied and went into my house. Wow, if he kept that up then I was literally going to go insane.

**I know this is a short update, considering how long it's taken me to post another chapter for this story. Probably most of you have quit reading but I finally posted again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Air~**


	6. Chapter 6

If I heard one more voice, then I was officially going to lose it. I watched silently out the window as rain fell from the sky. That was not common in Arizona and I actually like the rainy weather here in La Push. My mother kept bugging me to come home but I finally put my foot down and told her I wasn't coming home until I was good and ready. I really disliked how she felt about my Dad. Jacob was really nice and I wonder what actually happened between the two of them. I've asked Jacob, but whenever I brought up Mom, he just got all quiet and distant.

Tamera wanted to visit me during Christmas. I told her maybe, if Jacob says yes. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a howl. It sounded like an animal was dying. I covered my ears as I tried to block out the noise. Jacob hadn't been hearing anything, and he was a wolf. He can hear from long distances such as the La Push police hiding out on the highway, just waiting to catch someone speeding. I guess cops never get tired of trying to make money, no matter where you go. I tried ignoring the howls of agony. I couldn't stand the thought of knowing that an animal was suffering. But no one could hear it but me. Did that mean I was crazy? What about the two times the animals I saw disappeared. Like the wolf at the bonfire and the dog I found outside. I still haven't told anyone I was seeing things and_ now_ currently hearing animal cries. They would think I was mental, which is what I was beginning to think. _It doesn't matter though Lizzie. _I thought to myself trying to remain calm and hope that it would all be okay.

My Dad interrupted my pep talk. "Lizzie, are you ready?"

I jumped, not expecting his voice at all, "Oh yeah, sure."

He gave me a wary look. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm just excited for my first day." I said assuring him. Today was my first day at La Push High School. I was more than nervous but I think Paul would be there. Um…but then again he did graduate as well as my Dad. This sucks, it's almost like I'm dating an adult. _I mean I'm not dating him! _Though I want to, but I think I better think more about this. I grabbed my new green back pack off the chair in the kitchen. Jacob was driving me, though it wasn't that far to walk to school. I guess he just wanted to take me since it's my first day and all. I felt butterflies erupt inside my stomach as he drove me to the small school. It was definitely a lot smaller than Yuma High School. That was my old school back home. One thing about Arizona is that the education sucked big time.

I myself didn't like Yuma High but hey, it was the district Tamera and I got stuck in. At my old school there was a variety of kids. You had jocks, FFA kids which were the kids who participated in showing animals at the towns' fair every year, band geeks, normal kids who struggled to fit in like me, the druggies who smoked pot, and the Cholos. I'm sure there were plenty of other cliques but I didn't really pay much attention. I usually kept to myself. I had a scarce amount of friends and my sister was usually the pretty popular one. I felt plain and out of place, except of course when I volunteered for the Humane Society of Yuma. I absolutely loved being with animals.

The more I thought about it, it seemed sort of ironic that I could see dead animals. I mean what else could I be seeing? No one else could see them except for me. The wolf looked angry and the dog had been injured when I saw them. It made perfect sense to me alright. Well not really since it was all new to me. And what about Jacob? _He turned into a freaking wolf! _Maybe this was some warning or trait I inherited from him. I was a bit freaked out about it still, but I knew he wouldn't harm me. Jacob cleared his throat before speaking.

"Lizzie?" He asked, "You can wait another week if you want."

I broke away from my thoughts. "No Dad, it's alright. I want to start school today." I got my back pack and got out of his car. It was a beat up Rabbit aka a red Volkswagen.

I took a deep breath and waved goodbye to my Dad. I couldn't help but call him both Dad and Jacob. It just happened that way for me. I walked up the sidewalk path and entered the school. Other kids were doing the same, but in a natural manner. It didn't come so smoothly for me since I had no clue where to go. I better start with the office. I needed to get my schedule and make sure I had the right classes. I had Mom send my transcripts from Yuma High. I wasn't going to go back to live with her. I needed to get my mind under control and besides I want to get to know my Dad better. Plus she pissed me off with her lame excuse for keeping my Dad away.

The hallways looked quite standard but just a lot smaller than Yuma High's. It was a reservation school after all, so I didn't expect much. I was not racist, I just knew that it'd be a lot smaller than what I was used to. I think that's better though, maybe I could make some real friends here. I went into the white office. There were several cushion chairs and a secretary. Her name tag read Ms. Debbie. She had long black hair pulled back in a side ponytail and brown almond shaped eyes.

I assumed she was young since her features gave it away. "You must be Elizabeth Castro."

"Lizzie," I corrected. I didn't go by my first name. It sounded old fashion to me.

"Oh, well welcome to La Push High," She said with a fake warm smile. She handed me a blue folder. "It has your schedule, a map of the school, and some informational papers. Look over them and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright, well thanks." I said politely.

She nodded and went back to typing frantically on a keyboard. I left the office quietly so I wouldn't disturb Ms. Debbie. I scanned the hallway as I walked aimlessly into someone. He was lean and muscular. He had dark brown hair that was slightly layered and fell to his chin. He smiled down at me since he was about four inches taller than me. I was kind of short, 5'4.

"Oh sorry!" I said quickly.

"It's alright; I should have been watching where I was walking." He replied thoughtfully. He had dark eyes and a russet shade of skin like most of the Quileute did. "Hey you look new. I'm Layton."

"That obvious?" I asked thinking about how lost I must look. "I'm Lizzie."

"Not really you just stand out." He must be gesturing to my skin tone. Pale, except for a light Arizonan tan.

"I just moved here to live with my Dad." I explained quickly.

"Jacob Black's daughter right?"

"Yeah how'd you guess?" I wondered out loud.

"Word spreads fast around here." He paused briefly before making an offer to show me around. "So, do want some help getting to your classes?"

"That'd be great. Thanks," I said happy that I wouldn't have to figure out the school's map.

I took out my schedule and saw that my first class was math. Ugh, not my favorite subject. I had Geometry for first period. It was a good thing that the classes were pretty much the same at my old school. The only difference is I had gym as an elective instead of Spanish. Apparently the Spanish class here was filled up.

Layton walked me to my first class. "Unfortunately I don't have this class first. I'll meet you after first period though so I can show you to your next classes." He said quickly and took off before I could protest.

I didn't have anything against the guy, but I didn't want him to have to show me around for the whole day, unless he wanted to show me around for some reason. I don't know, I think he must be trying to be nice to the newbie.

The day went on and Layton showed me to my classes. I learned more about the school and where everything was. He even showed me my safe harbor, _the library._ I had a great interest in reading. Even as a child I remember my mother taking me to the library once every two weeks.

Layton let me sit with him and his friends at lunch. Majority of them were male and most seemed to be a bit skeptical of me. I was surprised how Layton ignored them and kept conversing with me the entire day. After school we both walked outside. "So is your Dad picking you up?"

I nodded my head. "Yup, do you walk home?"

"Nah, I got my own car. Hey do you maybe want to hang out this Saturday at the beach? A bunch of friends and I are going to be going." He offered.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I tucked a strand of my hair behind one of my ears and I saw his face brighten up.

"Cool, well I'll catch you tomorrow." He smiled once more, showing off his bristling white teeth.

Now why couldn't I obtain those? I needed to save up my money for some Crest Whitening Stripes.

My Dad picked me up in a few minutes. "How was school?" He asked as I got in the car.

"Fine," I replied casually.

"Saw you talking to a boy," he replied teasingly.

"Yeah, he showed me around."

"Oh okay. That's good that you made a friend."

I nodded. "People are nicer here."

"Was it tough at your old school?" He asked me quizzically.

"Not really, I kept to myself." I replied honestly. I glanced out the window and noticed that rain fell from the dim grey sky.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here." He said optimistically.

"I hope so too."

That's when I saw it. The wolf from the bonfire stood on all fours in front of Jacob's house when we reached the dirt driveway. I kept my mouth closed though as it barred its razor-sharp teeth. I was seeing things and Jacob acted calm so he must not see the wolf. I shut my eyes tightly and reopened them. _Gone,_ there was no wolf to be seen. I let out a happy sigh and got out of the car.

Jacob looked at me skeptically, "Lizzie, did you see something?"

"No, why do you ask?" I lied through my teeth.

"Paul told me about what happened at the bonfire." He replied.

"Dad, I was just stressed out with the climate change." I said trying to lie better.

"That won't work on me Lizzie. You can tell me you know."

"There's nothing to tell." I persisted.

He looked distressed at that. "Alright, just promise to tell me when you're ready."

"Okay," I said with a sigh. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him. I just didn't want to add any drama to my stay here. My mother was already having a fit that I wouldn't go back to Yuma. I knew there was some tight tension between her and Dad. I just wasn't completely sure what it was yet.

"How about I make a snack for you?" He offered.

"That sounds good." With that we went into the house. My thoughts completely about what happened between my parents and most importantly why I was seeing things.

I know… I'm just awful when it comes to updating. Being a graduating junior sucks. Sorry for the slow updates but whenever I get eager feedback, I feel more driven to write. This chapter is for emmettcullenlover7, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. :D I told you I'd update. Let me know what you think.

~Air~


	7. Chapter 7

**I am in desperate need of a Beta Reader. Anyone interested? It's for any of my stories. Also thanks for any reviews I've gotten! Review, I'd like seeing I've been added to favorites but it'd be nice to know what my readers think. :)**

**~Air~**

The weekend couldn't come fast enough. I was more than grateful that it was now Saturday. I was meeting up with Layton at the beach. Jacob wouldn't quit teasing me about it. He thinks Layton might be interested in his daughter. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought. Sure Layton was cute and all, but I barely knew the guy.

Layton had a big smile on his face when I reached him standing by some rocks. He wore a loose white fitted tee-shirt with faded cargo cut offs. His hair appeared as if it was slightly tousled from sleep and he had his hands in his pockets. I smiled back at him. He gave me a light hug before getting called by one of his friends.

"Hang on, okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Alright," I replied standing while he jogged over to his group of friends.

A girl, who was slimmer than me, moved over to me. She had dyed blonde hair that contrasted against her tan complexion. Her eyes burned a smoldering grey color and she wore super short shorts. The kind that made "snow birds" also known as the elderly winter visitors we got in Yuma every year, frown. Her shirt exposed the curve of her breasts, not that I was looking but she should cover up more. I wonder how she wasn't cold from the wet climate here.

"So you're interested in Layton?" She asked skeptically. I notice her size me up, but not in a sexual manner. It was more as if she was seeing if she could take me down.

"No, he's just a friend." I responded calmer than I actually felt. I did not want to get in some bitch fight. I was not the kind of girl to curse but I really hated the idea of getting caught up in drama. I enjoyed being by myself and staying out of everyone's way.

"Likewise, stay the hell away from him. He's mine." She snapped flipping her hair out of her face.

"Keep him," I said. Layton came back over thankfully and the girl flashed him a smile.

He ignored her and she took off. "What did she say to you?"

"That you're hers basically." I replied flippantly.

He laughed at my sarcasm. "Ignore Britney, she's a bit insane."

"Hmm, I didn't dare notice." The girl still shot me daggers from afar but I didn't let it get to me.

"So, I was thinking…" He trailed off. A certain tall guy stepped into view. Paul, the guy I was apparently destined to be with approached us.

He smiled at me, "Hey Lizzie."

"Hi Paul," I greeted back. I could feel Layton tense up, even though he wasn't standing close enough. A sense of awkwardness came over me. I distracted the silence that formed between all of us by introducing Layton. "This is my friend Layton from school. Layton this is Paul my Dad's friend."

Paul offered a hand for Layton to shake but he ignored it. Behold the testosterone males that I was stuck dealing with for the rest of the evening. "So Paul, how's it been?" I asked trying to avoid a cock fight.

"Good, how was your first week?" He asked, referring to my first week at La Push High.

"Okay, now that I made a friend." I replied. For some reason I had an easier time talking with guys. They usually brought less issues and problems. No drama would be involved. Girls fight with each other more and then hold grudges. Guys on the other hand usually make up in a few minutes and are back to being best buds after a disagreement/fight.

"That's nice to know you're settling in. Well I'll catch you later; I have something I have to do." He replied giving me that look. I knew that he meant he had pack stuff to deal with.

Paul took off not even glancing at Layton. Layton looked at me sternly. "He's your friend?"

"Yeah, well more of my Dad's. I just sometimes talk to him." I said truthfully. _Oh and he's technically my soul mate._ I rather leave that part out though.

"Great," He muttered to himself.

I ignored his comment. Layton took my hand unexpectedly and led me over to the bonfire his friends had started. There were several chairs set up and I took a seat next to Layton. It was kind of hard not to, since he still held my hand. I pulled mine from his. I didn't like him that way and maybe he'd take a hint.

Layton didn't say anything to my action. I allowed myself to get comfortable in the black fold up lawn chair. The warmth of the burning fire diminished any iciness from my face. I stared into the searing flames as smoke flew upward into the sky. I thought more about Paul. He acted so coolly around Layton. It was as if he didn't really mind me hanging out with him, but for some reason I sense jealousy and anger from him. Was it an imprint thing? Could I feel his emotions though the so called bond?

I wasn't sure but it would be a good question to ask Jacob. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. I enjoyed making s'mores and eating one. It's been so long since I've had one, well unless you count s'mores pop tarts. I didn't get to enjoy the bonfire at Embry's house so it was nice to enjoy this one with Layton, even if he was acting strange.

After eating Layton conversed with his friends some more before walking me home. He took my hand in his again. I pulled it from his. "Layton, I—" I tried to tell him to knock it off politely but his lips interrupted any words from coming out of my mouth by kissing me.

I tried to push him off but his mouth greedily forced mine open. His hands tangled in my hair and he pushed me up against a nearby tree. I attempted to get him off again but failed. He kissed my lips again and again until I felt him being pulled off me. I was more than surprised to see Paul holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

His eyes were a deadly onyx color. "Pretty boy, next time you ought to ask a lady before throwing your pathetic self upon her."

He was definitely making fun of him. I was pissed at Layton and I hoped Paul would pulverize him. "Apologize," Paul ordered.

"Alright just set me down, man."

"Apologize," he growled, his grip not loosening.

"Sorry!" he chimed quickly.

Paul let him drop to the floor and looked over at me. "Are you alright Lizzie? He didn't hurt you too bad right?"

I kicked Layton straight in the ball and smiled when I heard him yelp out from the pain. "Now I'm just peachy." Layton was history to me.

**Kind of short, sorry but I'm super tired. Review and let me know what you think. :)**

**~Air~**


	8. Chapter 8

I usually keep my word, but right now, I wish I was back in Yuma. I wasn't so angry with my mother and I kind of miss my room and school. Jacob asked me several times already what happened on the beach, but I just told him that it was girl stuff. That got him to stop pestering, but Paul persisted in asking me how I was and if I'd be okay.

_Well news flash, I'm not okay._ I was completely mortified, and I most definitely do not want to talk about it. The only person, who knows what happened, other than Layton and Paul, is Tamera. Tamera said she was so sorry and tried her best to cheer me up. Tammy's got experience with this kind of thing since she has dated a handful of jerks. Her current interest is Declan though, a guy who's on the soccer team from school.

I was lying in my bed when a knock on the door broke me away from my thoughts. My dad appeared; he had a delicious looking sandwich on a plate, along with some chips. I smiled at this gesture. At least I'm getting to know my dad and that's something I've always wanted, especially as a child. I remember how envious I was at the other girls, who had daddies and how I only had a mother, until Ryan came into our lives. It wasn't until my mom met Ryan, that I actually had a dad. Even with Ryan, I still wished that I knew who my biological father was, not that blood entirely matters when it comes to family. My dad set the plate down on the night stand next to my bed.

"You know, we can go shopping this weekend if you want to get some stuff for your room. Make it more girly." He offered.

I gave small smile. "Thanks dad, but I don't want you to have to spend your money."

He shook his head. "I want to make up for the years I wasn't around. Besides, I think your room could use more colors."

I smiled. "Alright dad, but as long as it doesn't cost too much."

We went the following weekend and my dad talked me into getting some clothes. My mother was supposed to send me some from Yuma, but my dad persisted on getting me a new wardrobe for the winter. Apparently Yuma's winter is nothing compared to La Push's. "Are you sure?" I asked him. We were at American Eagle and a lot of the stuff he talked me into trying on was pretty pricy. I'm a girl who is used to going to cheaper stores like Ross and shopping from the clearance racks.

My mom thinks us girls ought to learn how to save money. Tamera has a part time job at McDonald's to pay for her clothes, so she doesn't have to dress like a poor girl. Well that's what she always tells me, but I usually just tune her out. Some of the clothes at Ross are decent. "So since we're here, could I maybe get some…" I trailed off. I need some underwear and bras since I've been wearing one of the pack's girl's clothing. She lent me a few pairs of shorts and tee-shirts that were kind of big on me. It's not my fault I'm super skinny, but what can I say, it's better than being morbidly obese. Plus I am a lot shorter than her, but most people are. That pack has to be consuming miracle growth.

"Some what?" my dad prompted me, which interrupted my little thoughts.

"Some underwear," I said blushing deeply. With my step-dad, I never got this embarrassed, but that's because I've known him for so long. With Jacob, it was definitely embarrassing, beyond means.

He nodded. "Sure, but stay out of Victoria's Secret."

My face tinted into a further red. "Yeah dad," I replied. I went to JCP next and thankfully there was a sale on panties. I got some bikini type ones and grabbed a few bras that were my size, as well as some socks. My breasts were small and that was another downside when it came to trying to get a boyfriend. I was in no rush really, but I vaguely thought about Paul. What were his tastes in girls and did he like my body? Then I had to think of Layton, who forced himself on me, but at least Paul scared him off.

My dad was super quiet as we paid and left the store. "Sorry about that." I said, trying to hide my unending blush.

"It's fine Lizzie, I'm your father after all."

Okay, he was not helping the situation. Luckily, my dad quickly changed the subject. "So do you want to get something to eat before we leave?"

I nodded. We had finished our shopping trip and were starving from all the walking. My dad persuaded me to get new sheets and a bedspread that was my favorite color, maroon. It was a great color and I just love how it isn't too bright, but yet still has its pinkish properties. We ate at Subway, and I watched my dad take down three foot longs by himself. Jacob chuckled at my expression as I picked up my turkey sub.

"Relax, it won't make my stomach explode." He joked.

"Uh yeah, well I just don't know where you put it." It was true after all. My dad was buff and he belonged in some sports illustrated magazine.

He chuckled at this. "Your mom used to say the same thing."

It got quiet after that, until I broke the silence. "You must really miss her, huh?"

My dad sighed, but as far as I can tell, he isn't a liar. "Smart like her too."

I shrugged. "I'm not that smart, I just tend to observe others. So what happened between you two?"

"Well I will start with how we met first—"

* * *

_I remember seeing Melina for the first time. She was wearing a blue sundress and was walking on the beach with Kylee, who I later learned was her cousin. They both were visiting a friend and were from Forks. Her eyes and smile was what first blew me away. All it took was one glance of her dark blue eyes and I imprinted. It took a while to get your mom to go out with me, but finally she said yes and I took her to the county fair in Forks. _

_I won her a bear like they do in the movies and we shared our first kiss on the Ferris wheel. Things went great, until I found out about her secret. It turned out that Melina was from a pack, except she wasn't a part of the pack. She was supposed to be Jason's mate, but she never knew about it. Her parents kept her in the shadows of the pack and kept her engagement a secret as well. I tried to back off a bit, so I could keep her out of trouble, but the imprint was too strong. Melina would complain to me about chest pains and I couldn't bear to make her suffer. _

_We dated for a whole year, until she broke up with me. Melina thought it was for the best since she'd leave for college in the fall. The thing that made it worse was that I couldn't keep away from her. I ended up going to your mother's house in Forks when her parents' where out of town. And thus, you were made._

* * *

My dad's story ended there. "So you two hooked up? And thank you for sparring me the details."

"Well it was like that in a way, a one night stand, because in the morning she was gone and so were her things. You should hear your mom's side of the story first, before you take sides. And I rather you not pick a side Lizzie. I loved your mom and still do, but sometimes love isn't enough." My dad stated.

He looked physically drained from his explanation. I can't say I blame him. It must hurt to talk about the past. It made me see my dad and mom differently now. I just wonder why my mom left him though. Dad seems like a great guy to me, but who knows? My dad's right, I shouldn't judge her quickly and I should definitely hear her side of the story. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding and they would get back together. _No, do not think that Lizzie. She loves Ryan and she wouldn't do that to him or Tammy._ "So have you talked to mom since I've been living with you?"

He nodded. "She wasn't very happy about you staying with me, but I'm not going to send you back, unless you want that."

I smiled. "Thanks dad, and I hope that she will get over it. I don't want to make you two fight." Who would want their parents to fight? Certainly not me, I mean I love my step dad Ryan, but I wish my dad and mom would fix things between them.

"Don't worry about that Lizzie, your mom's always been difficult."

I had to laugh at that. "You got that right."

We left the mall and got back home around six. Paul showed up around the house later and it didn't surprise me all that much. I was putting in a load of laundry when the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Lizzie?" My dad called from his room.

He must still be showering. "Yeah!" I called back and went to the door. Paul stood there, looking as hot as ever. His hair had a sexy type of bedhead style to it and he wore khaki shorts that hung low. He had a V that disappeared into his shorts and I tried my best not to stare. You could tell he had one, his shirt seem to hug his chest so that his muscles would show vividly.

"Hey," he greeted, with a sly smirk.

"Oh, hi." I said meekly. _I mean what else could I say? I really like you and want to make out with you right this second_? _Uh no,_ that would creep him out most likely. I forced my eyes from his body, so I could quit gawking at him like an idiot. "Come on in," I offered.

Paul entered the house and shut the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked, thinking he might be like my dad and probably be thirsty, especially after a patrol. I wasn't sure if Paul had been patrolling or not, but his features seem to make him look tired.

"Thanks, water is fine." He said.

_Oh gosh, that voice would be the death of me_! It had a deep husky tone and it sent chills down my whole spine. _Lizzie relax your hormones, will ya?_

"I was wondering," Paul prompted. He rolled his lips together before speaking. Now I'd like to attach my lips to his. I felt myself blush at the very thought of us kissing. He was inches from my own body and I could seal the space between us, if only if I were bold enough to. I leaned in and without realizing what I was doing. I kissed Paul Woods.

Paul's lips were hot and moist against my own. Thank god I applied some chap stick to lips today. His hands came down onto my hips and I felt his fingers dig into the fabric of my shorts. This was a very nice kiss and I couldn't help think that kissing would get any better than this. I haven't even kissed a guy, well except that jerk Layton who ruined it for me, but Paul was making it better. He was being gentle with me. We continued kissing until a low cough interrupted us.

I literally jumped back from Paul's embrace and saw my dad standing several feet from us, with his arms crossed. "What is going on here?"

I blushed a deep red and looked at Paul for some help. "Uh, I was just going to ask Lizzie if she wanted to go to a movie sometime."

My dad glowered at him. "Lizzie, it's up to you." My dad said and suddenly the anger that had masked his features, was gone.

"Is it okay with you dad?" I asked politely.

My dad shrugged. "I won't stop you from going to a movie." His face got serious all of the sudden and his dark brown eyes met Paul's. "Will you behave yourself?"

Paul nodded. "Of course, Jacob."

"It's Mr. Black now," my dad said to Paul, before disappearing from the kitchen.

I looked back at Paul and I tried to stifle a giggle. One of his eyebrows raised in question. "What, it's kind of funny?"

He chuckled. "Not for me, did you see how scary he is?"

I laughed. "Well he's just being protective. I just don't want to ruin your friendship with him."

Paul's laughter boomed throughout the entire kitchen, but fortunately for me, I have grown accustomed to loud laughs, all thanks to my dad. "Your dad hates me Lizzie, we've got a long history of fighting."

I looked down at the ground. "Oh," I whispered meekly.

"Don't worry, he won't come between us. Your dad cares for you. He knows how the imprint works and I don't think he will intervene."

I smiled. "Okay, but about that movie, what time can you pick me up for it?"

"How about this Friday at six? We get out early since the teachers have to go to some seminar." He asked, leaning against the counter.

I smirked. "Perfect." And so, Friday I will be out on a date with one of the hottest guys in La Push, _Paul Woods. _

* * *

**And I know I've taken so long to update Run home, pup, but I've been busy trying to finish my other stories. Don't be too annoyed with me, but can my lovely readers review so I can get some feedback? The more reviews means I get off my lazy butt and actually post.**

**~Air~**


	9. Chapter 9

My heart thudded in my chest from all the nerves I was having for my first official date with Paul. I was dressed in some jeans and a cute button up blue top. I wore some Vans that matched the top and I bit my nails nervously as I waited for Paul to pick me up. What if I was just getting my hopes up for nothing? Guys seem to keep disappointing me, but then again Paul has been real sweet to me since I got here. He stood up for me when Layton was acting jerky and now here I am judging Paul. My feet felt sweaty and so did my hands. I pulled out my Carmex from my pocket and applied some to my lips. Rolling them together, I thought about money. _Crap,_ I better get some from my room.

When I returned, I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer the door. Paul stood, holding a rose. I couldn't help but smile at this. No one has ever given me flowers before, well except for now. He held it out to me. "For you Lizzie."

I blushed and took it from him. "Thanks."

He grinned. "Your cute when you blush, you know that?"

I blushed even deeper. I could feel my face burst with flame. This seemed to please him somehow, because his grin just deepened. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

My dad, as if on cue, appeared at the end of the hallway. "You bring my daughter back by eight and you respect her Paul." He grumbled.

I couldn't help but think it was nice to have a protective dad, even if it was completely unnecessary. I didn't think Paul would hurt me and if he did, well my dad would kick his butt for it.

Paul drove a red Ford pick-up truck. He was taking me all the way to Forks to see a movie. They had a tiny movie theater that played films that were already on DVD. We would be seeing The Notebook. I crossed my fingers on the way there. Paul seemed to be focused on the road so he didn't see me right away. His voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned my head to look at him.

"So, are you nervous? I can see your fingers are crossed." He questioned.

I glanced at the dashboard before speaking. "Not entirely, but this is my first date. I kind of—" I trailed off briefly. "It's not important."

Paul had one hand on the steering wheel, but the other was as free as a bird. He reached over and grabbed mine in his own. His long fingers twined with mine and I couldn't help but blush.

"Whenever a girl says it's not important, it usually is." Paul's fingers stroked one of my own absentmindedly as he spoke. "Now I'm honestly curious. Why so nervous?"

I was thankful for my long hair. It provided a shield for my face, which kept my emotions hidden from him as I replied. "Well, I'm just hoping I don't cry. The Notebook is a sad movie in my opinion." _There,_ the cat was out of the bag.

I noticed that Paul tensed up. "Your right, I'm so stupid for even suggesting seeing the movie. I'm sorry for upsetting you Lizzie."

_Aw, could he get any sweeter? _"Paul, really I love the movie. Nicolas Sparks is one of my favorite authors and so far The Notebook is my favorite one that has been made into a movie."

He calmed himself and continued holding my hand. "Alright then."

We arrived at the theater and I felt my lips quirk into a simple smile. Here I was with a guy I really like and nothing could ruin this evening. I was wrong as soon as I stepped into that theatre.

The man was young and had crisp chestnut colored hair. His eyes were a sparkling blue color and his hands looked worn down. His complexion was a faded pale and he looked absolutely miserable until he saw me. He approached us with a swift footfall and those eyes consumed my own. I was mesmerized until I felt his cold hand touch mine. I recoil my hand from his in an instant. The frosty touch left goose bumps on my skin and I felt my whole body go numb. Paul was oblivious to the young man as he paid for our snacks. He returned to where I was standing. I was going to go with him, but I wanted a quick drink of water from the water fountain, and hence I met this man on my way back to Paul.

"Hey, you ready to go." Paul asked me.

Just as I was about to mention the man standing in front of us, I noticed that he was gone. The man was nowhere to be seen. "I— yeah, let's go!" I said cheerfully. The movie was a complete blur to me. I couldn't get my mind off the man I saw. Paul kept hold of my hand the entire time and I don't think he noticed that I was off. I didn't touch the popcorn or the Red vines that were in his lap. I kept my free hand on my knee and tried to focus on the movie, but failed miserably.

The credits rolled and we got up. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Paul asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, I didn't cry this time."

Paul smiled. "Good, do you want to get some ice cream or something?" He asked.

On any other occasion I would have accepted his offer. I shook my head. "Sorry, I kind of don't feel so good."

His eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong, are you sick?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Not really, my stomach feels weird. It must have been from lunch."

His eyebrows furrowed in worry, but he nodded. "Alright, I'll take you home. Do you want me to stop at the drug store to get you some Tums or anything?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm sure my Dad has some."  
He nodded. "Okay." Paul opened the car door for me when we got to the car. He helped me up and got into the driver's side. The drive home was quite. I watched as we passed by the massive pine trees that heavily populated Washington's roads. "I'm sorry." I finally said. I felt like I should tell Paul the truth about the man.

He kept his eyes on the road while responding. "It's fine Lizzie, I get it. You don't feel good. Ice cream would only make it worse. Besides, Jacob is probably missing you."

I smiled half-heartedly. It was definitely different having another adult in my life to worry about me. I liked my dad. He was everything I wanted in a father. "I feel bad Paul." I said switching the topic from my dad.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well I didn't tell you the whole truth. I don't feel good because of the guy at the movies. The vendor with the chestnut colored hair." I watched carefully at Paul's expression.

"He's a vampire." Paul said at last. "I didn't want to make a scene or frighten you. That's why I kind of ignored the guy. Besides we can't do anything to those leeches unless they are in La Push territory."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. If only the rules could be different. I was afraid of vampires; even if there are good ones out there they are still capable to unspeakable acts. "Oh, well at least were almost to La Push."

Paul nodded and we continued driving. When we got to my home, Paul opened the door for me and walked me to the door. "I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and walked back to his truck. Inside my house, my dad was watching a baseball game.

"Hey Dad, I'm home." I called from the kitchen.

"How did the movies go?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied. The vampire kind of ruined it for me, but I didn't say that to my dad. Not too long ago my dad told me about why he was a wolf. According to the legends, the Quileute changed into wolves because of the Cold Ones. The Cold Ones were vampires and now it all clicked. Maybe there were other supernatural things out there. That's probably were all the myths came from and even though most people believed that it was fiction, it was the absolute truth. I went to my room and decided to take a shower. After getting dressed in some comfortable jammies, I joined my dad on the couch and watched the game with him. I didn't remember dozing off, but I woke up in my room in the morning.

He must have moved me to my bed. I got up and readied myself for the day. My dad had some breakfast out for me. I ate it without a thought and did the dishes. My dad wasn't anywhere to be seen though. He probably went to patrol or something. The telephone went off and I answered casually. "Black residence."

"Lizzie?" It was Tamera. Her voice sounded off. "Why didn't you answer your cell?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I fell asleep, is everything okay?" After a long pause of silence she finally replied. "Dad's dead."

* * *

**AN:** I don't even want to know when was the last time I updated this story, it's probably was in a galaxy far, far away in a time long ago. LOL but seriously I'm just awful at updating. I blame my writer's block and complicated life. Sorry for those of you who have been waiting! Review and let me know what you think. It helps me update faster since I think people actually want to know the end of this story. Special shout out to my best friend Sal for helping me with writer's block and giving me ideas when I can't possibly think. Your awesome man!

**~Air~**


End file.
